


A Friend in Need

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in So Much Fer Easy #16 (Neon RainBow Press, 2011)Written in response to a VinList Finish The Story Challenge.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Our first joint effort, it was an experiment in creative writing, to see if a story snippet that refused to be finished, could be finished by another author. We'll leave it to you, to figure out where one stopped and the other began.

Vin Tanner longingly eyed the box of tissues that sat on the dresser across the room, trying to decide if he should attempt to get to his feet or just let his nose drip.   
  
He sniffed loudly, then sniffed again, feeling the moisture making its way through his nasal passages.  Making his decision, he gave one last sniff, wiping his nose on the bottom of one long blue sleeve, and pushed himself first to a sitting position, and then to his feet.  
  
Wobbling for a second as he concentrated on gaining and maintaining his balance, he blinked his eyes slowly, trying to clear his vision, one shaking hand holding on to the edge of the mattress for dear life. When he was as certain as he could be that he wasn't about to take a nose-dive onto the floor, he took a careful, shuffling step toward his target.  
  
Pressure behind his left eye and a radiating pain that traveled through his left ear and down towards his jaw, made him wince with each minute movement.  One hand outstretched for balance, his free hand came up to rest on his cheekbone, in an effort to soothe the fire.  
  
His hand felt cool and dry against his skin, a marked contrast to the damp, warm surface of his face.  Lifting his hand from his cheek, he rubbed his fingers across his forehead, wiping away the light sheen of sweat that glistened there.  
  
Sniffing again in what had become almost an automatic response to the warning tingling in his nostrils, he raised his head, focusing with difficulty on the tissue box that seemed both so close and so far away.  He took another unsteady step in that direction, wavering slightly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Vin blinked blearily as Chris entered the bedroom.  The man's hair was slightly rumpled, as were his clothes, and the sharpshooter had the feeling that he should know why, but his mind simply wouldn't hold on to any thoughts for any length of time, aside from his quest for a tissue or two.  "What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Chris repeated, arriving in front of the other man.  "You're supposed to be resting."  
  
Unable to comprehend the meaning of Chris's words, a frown crossed Vin's face. "What?"  
  
Chris chuckled softly.  "Come on, Cowboy, let's get you back to bed."  
  
"No," Vin rasped.  "Need... need... tissues," he finally managed to say in between sneezes.  
  
Chris followed Tanner's gaze.  "Sorry, pard.  I thought I left those on the bedside table for you."  He laid one hand on Vin's shoulder.  "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll get them for you."  
  
"Need one now."  Vin's tone was slightly petulant.  
  
"I can see that."  Moving quickly, Chris grabbed several tissues out of the box and pressed them into Vin's hand.  
  
Moving in slow motion, Vin wiped his nose several times before bunching the handful of tissues and blowing, attempting to clear out his sinuses.  When finished, he attempted to hand off the germ-laden tissues to Larabee, who grimaced and bent to lift a small trash can.  "In here," Chris directed, managing to capture the tissues despite Vin's poor aim.  
  
"Thanks," Vin breathed out, wobbling slightly.  
  
"No problem," Chris reassured, setting the trash can down and fastening onto Vin's arm.  "How 'bout we get you back to bed now?" he asked.  
  
Vin nodded slowly, and took a wavering step in that direction, Chris's hold on his arm the only thing preventing the sharpshooter from planting his face in the carpet. He sat down on the edge of the soft bed with a moan, finding it hard to expend the additional energy needed to lie down. Instead he closed his eyes, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and held his stuffed, aching head in his hands. He could hear the sound of water being poured and released the breath he had not realized he was holding.  
  
"Here you go, Cowboy."   
  
Vin opened his eyes to see Chris's open palm and two shiny pills. "Don't want 'em. Make me sick," he replied sullenly, regardless of the fact that he was not exactly the picture of health now.   
  
Chris tried to suppress a smile. "No, Vin, this is a sulfur-based antibiotic and a decongestant. You've done fine with these so far. You just need to drink lots of water."  
  
Vin reluctantly took the proffered pills and glass.  Almost in slow motion he placed the pills in his mouth and then downed the glass of water. "Happy?"  
  
"Let's get you tucked back in bed. Sleep is the best thing for you at this point." Chris waited as Vin slowly lowered his head onto the stack of pillows before pulling the blankets up around his sick friend until only his head remained above the down comforter. "You get some rest. I'll be right out in the den."  
  
"Chris..."  
  
Larabee stopped in the doorway and gazed at his miserable friend. "Yes, Cowboy."  
  
"Been havin' weird dreams," Vin admitted reluctantly, not able to remember the details, but knowing that they had been strangely disconcerting.   
  
Chris smiled. "Yes, I know. It's the decongestant, remember? Nathan said that it may cause strange dreams until your body was used to it. Tell you what... why don't I just sit here with you until you  
fall asleep." Chris moved to the old rocker recliner in the corner of the room.  
  
"Thanks," was the muffled reply as sleep overtook the sick man.  
  
********  
  
Unknown to his friend, Chris has spent the last two nights in the old chair, standing guard against creatures of the night. He was sure his appearance showed it. He didn't regret it for a minute and would happily do it again.   
  
Chris had spent many hours in this very chair watching Adam during times of sickness. The thought brought only a dull ache to his heart rather than the sharp pain and anguish of only a few years ago.   
  
As he watched the man now sleeping, with only the top of his head poking out of the covers as he burrowed in deeper, looking like a lost little boy tucked in a too large bed, Chris had to wonder what type of man Adam would have grown into. If he had been only half the man Vin Tanner was, Chris would have been proud and he knew Sarah would have agreed.   
  
Chris pulled an afghan up over his shoulders and leaned back, settling in for the night. Family...  No, this was not the family he had envisioned for himself, but he was content.


End file.
